at peace with you
by veronique2
Summary: A tragic thing happens warning death contents


Michael woke up with a big headache. He tried to remember what he did last night. He was confused. He felt tired, then he remembered he was in Babylon with the gang last night. He yawned deeply. He stood up and went to the bathroom. He looked at himself and froze.  
  
"Fuck!" he yelled.  
  
HHHhe had a large bruise on his neck. And then he remembered what Brian did to him.  
  
He was high and before going to Babylon they saw Interview With A Vampire, and Brian believed he was Lestat and tried to suck Michael's blood all night.  
  
It was a hell for Michael, who tried to run away from him. But finally Brian caught him and kissed him on the neck and bit him. Michael remembered he wasn't pleased at all, but Brian was so high, he didn't listen to him.  
  
He remembered all the gang wanted to know what happened and laughed at him when they discovered Brian 's new trip.  
  
He didn't know why but lately brain was hell with him. Two days ago, his best friend kissed him hard in the middle of the street with no reason. When Michael asked to him why he did that, Brian's answer was, "Maybe I'm becoming crazy."  
  
"It's not funny," said Michael.  
  
Then Brian was serious and looked at him deeply moved closer and asked, "Why?"  
  
"We are in the middle of the street, Brian!!"  
  
"I don't give a shit," answered Brian. Then he was furious and left Michael alone.  
  
Brian was weird. Michael had the feeling Brian wanted him to know something but just couldn't, and he tried to showed something by acting so weird.  
  
Michael took his razor, still in deep thoughts. He heard a weird noise coming from his bedroom that surprised him and he cut himself on the hand. He was bleeding but too curious. He went to his bedroom to discover about the noise he heard and saw his Captain Astro lamp was on the floor broken in two pieces. He didn't understand what happened.  
  
The cut on his hand was still bleeding and he decided to take care of his hand before picking up the pieces.  
  
After he went to his store. It was calm...it was noon and no sign of Brian...lately Brian went to his store to eat with him and drive him crazy.  
  
But today it was calm, very silent.  
  
Then his heart begun to beat a lot without reason. His cell phone rang.  
  
"Hi , Novotny," he said.  
  
Suddenly his face began to pale.  
  
"It's not funny!!" he said. Please Cynthia, tell Brian I had enough with his joke. I want to talk to him Cynthia."  
  
Michael was angry and he waited. Then he understood that it wasn't a joke. He looked at his comic store and the cell fell to the floor. Cynthia's words were running in his head like a curse.  
  
"I'm in the hospital Michael...he tried to save a child from a car... he died."  
  
***********  
  
Michael entered the hospital. Cynthia was there .She was crying. Gardner was there too. Michael was still thinking it was a joke. And sure he would kill Brian after that. But when he entered the cold operation room and saw him without life, he couldn't deny it anymore.  
  
He touched Brian 's cold skin. He looked at his beautiful best friend. Even in death he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.  
  
He took time to realize that it was the reality. Finally, tears rolled on his face and he cried. A moment later, Debbie and all his friends joined him. Everybody was in shock and tried to comfort Michael, but Michael didn't listen. Michael remembered all his 18 years near Brian, the man he loved. 18 years without telling him he was in love with him.  
  
Time passed.  
  
One week later, he was still in shock. Life was so empty.  
  
Then he saw something strange.  
  
There was a weird noise in his apartment, and then he entered his room and saw Brian in the bed.  
  
"Hey Mikey."  
  
Mikey stared in shock.  
  
"I'm sure I missed you...god you like shit."  
  
Michael thought he was insane.  
  
"You died," he said.  
  
"Yep... I know...I was there."  
  
"I need to go to a therapist."  
  
"No, oh Mikey, you disappoint me... I thought you loved the Ghost movie."  
  
"What??? I really need to go to a doctor."  
  
"Hey... I always believed that you would be happy to be haunted by me."  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"And I won't leave you ever... isn't that great since I'm dead?"  
  
"I don't know...I'm fucking going insane."  
  
"No... you aren't."  
  
"So why are you here? Because your soul needs to do something before going to heaven?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"And you want me to help you? What do I have to do?"  
  
"I don't know... you don't look happy to see me Mikey!!"  
  
"I don't!! You are dead Brian!! You left me!!" said Michael with anger and tears.  
  
"But I'm here now... I know it's not the best way but I'm here and will always."  
  
"Great!! As a fucking ghost!"  
  
"It's not easy for me too...I didn't plan to die you know."  
  
"I hope not..."  
  
Brian smiled. He stood up and moved closer to Michael.  
  
"I'm so sorry Michael."  
  
Michael tried to hold him but he couldn't. He had to accept a new beginning will start for them.  
  
Michael took a deep breath and said:  
  
"Brian , I wanted to tell you that I lo.."  
  
But Brian interrupted him suddenly. "So what are we doing tonight?"  
  
Even as a ghost Brian was still Brian.  
  
He wanted to go to a party. Michael was angry, maybe he was insane but he didn't care. He was with his Brian. Even if it was unreal he really didn't care. He would keep that secret.  
  
"So we can go to Babylon...and hey Mikey, I have an idea.being a ghost could be interesting...I mean like a superhero. I could see and hear what I want. like in your comics books."  
  
"Sure, and I will get in trouble all the time."  
  
"Of course I will be the main character!!"  
  
" God...you really don't let me and be like this all the time?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Michael smiled... I always wanted to be a superhero... we can try to help people after all ...that's why you are here? To go to heaven."  
  
"Maybe I should go to hell."  
  
**********  
  
One month later:  
  
Michael was always in trouble... he tried to help people, but it wasn't so easy. The dynamic duo had a hard time dealing with their new life as superheroes. Michael went to jail a couple of times because of intrusion in some houses. Fortunately Carl was helping him.  
  
Debbie was worried. Sometimes she saw her son talking to himself.  
  
Michael 's life was complicated. He was living with Brian and Brian chose some tricks for him... Michael's sexual life was weird...he couldn't have anybody in his life...a man tried but Brian feared him and when he used his ghost power on him the poor guy ran away.  
  
Michael had to accept Brian's trick choice for him and the worst sometimes Brian watched him. Sometimes he loved that and sometimes he hated it. Each time Michael tried to feel how he felt about Brian, Brian dropped the subject and Brian was still Brian the asshole.  
  
Michael had to accept that his best ghost friend would never tell him his feelings... just like when he was alive.  
  
What a strange couple's life he had. Michael took time to make another comic with Justin. Sometimes Justin thought Michael was really insane too. But he couldn't blame and he drew Michael's story. The superhero was a ghost and he worked with a human to help people.  
  
Justin didn't know that he was drawing the real life of Michael.  
  
Years passed and Debbie was worrying for here son. Still single with some one night stand's only. Brian turned down all the men Debbie tried to present to Michael. Each dinner was a disaster...because of Brian.  
  
One day Michael was worrying.  
  
"We helped a lot of people, Brian. Why are you still here?"  
  
Brian was upset.  
  
"You want me to go???"  
  
"NO! Of course not, but I was wondering...ghosts stay in with the live one because their souls are not at peace."  
  
"And ?"  
  
"You are not at peace Brian."  
  
"I am. I'm with you."  
  
"Brian!! Why do you always avoid the subject?"  
  
And like the other times, Brian disappeared.  
  
Sometimes Michael could see a lot of pain and hurt in Brian's eyes. Sometimes Brian looked through the windows with a sad smile in his eyes. No wonder he wasn't well. But Brian still hid his pain so deeply that sometimes Michael forgot that Brian felt bad inside.  
  
*************  
  
A lot of years passed and now Michael was an old man. His daughter he had with Melanie and Gus took care of him. Michael had a hard time to deal with growing old.  
  
Brian was still young but still near him. Even he was too old to play at superheroes again.  
  
Michael felt so tired and so old. He looked at Brian near him. Brian and him watched TV.  
  
"I'm feeling tired. Maybe I need to sleep."  
  
"Close your eyes Mikey...I will be there always."  
  
Michael closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
One moment later he opened his eyes and he didn't understand why he was in the middle of the room in front of Brian. Brian smiled at him.  
  
And suddenly Michael looked at himself. He felt young again. He was young again. He turned back and saw his old body on the sofa.  
  
"You are dead," said Brian softly.  
  
Michael was in shock.  
  
Brian took Michael in his arms...a thing he couldn't do since he was a ghost.  
  
Michael felt right to be in Brian 's arms.  
  
"Why am I still here, too? As a ghost?" asked Michael.  
  
"Because your soul is not at peace, Mikey."  
  
"Like you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you telling me what we are not at peace?"  
  
"I'm sure you know why Mikey...just like I knew why I was still there as a ghost."  
  
"I guess I know."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Why did you decide to not let your soul in peace Brian?"  
  
"I just can't leave you, Mikey...I wanted to be with you and if I will tell what that make my soul in peace I should have left you and I didn't want to."  
  
"You are so selfish..." said Michael with a large smile.  
  
"So it's time now...to discover if heaven wants us."  
  
"I'm sure they want us Brian."  
  
Brian smiled.  
  
"I love you, Michael."  
  
"I love you Brian."  
  
Then the two ghosts disappeared and the two souls went to heaven in peace together.  
  
The end 


End file.
